Warriors Name Generator
by Briardust
Summary: Exactly what the name implies! Rated K For Warriors. Will do small stories so this can keep going.
1. Your name

**Hey guys, doing a OC generator!**

 **This first one is any clan, in general and such.**

 **Sorry if you get Flowerflower or Breezebreeze, etc. Third letter of your first name!**

A= Apple

B= Breeze

C= Crow

D= Bramble

E= Dawn

F= Dusk

G= Berry

H= Briar

I = Storm

J= Leaf

K= Sparrow

L= Dapple

M= Moon

N= Night

O= Shrew

P= Thrush

Q= Pale

R= Reed

S= Seed

T= Thorn

U= Dew

V= Honey  
W= White

X= Red

Y= Gray

Z = Shelly

 **Second Letter of your last name!**

A: Dawn  
B: Breeze  
C: Dapple  
D: Rain  
E: Ember

F: Fall  
G: Tail  
H: Berry  
I: Fur  
J: Pelt  
K: Fang  
L: Tooth  
M: Moon  
N: Night  
O: Claw  
P: Oak  
Q: Sparrow  
R: Shade  
S: Feather  
T: Flame  
U: Fire

V: Foot  
W: Wind  
X: Grass  
Y: Thorn  
Z: Storm

 **Who did YOU get? I got Thornberry. Cool!**

 **Review!**

 **Briardust (A.K.A. Thornberry)**


	2. Clan generator Mate's name

**Hey guys! This is a Clan generator.**

 **Quick! What is your favorite number 1-4!**

1- Thunderclan

2- Riverclan

3- Shadowclan

4- Windclan

 **Heh, heh. I'm bad. To keep it better, I will make it longer. Surprise! This finds your MATE's name. When I give a subject, the first word you think of will host the first letter of it, and that one is the letter that you use.**

 **Ex: Pizza! Eat was my first thought. I will use E. But this is an example. So nevermind.**

 **Ready…**

 **CRAYONS!**

A: Apple

B: Bark

C: Cedar

D: Dawn

E: Dusk

F: Fallen

G: Grass

H: Berry

I: Thorn

J: Tiger  
K: Kestrel  
L: Lion  
M: Moon  
N: Green  
O: Otter

P: Petal  
Q: Mist  
R: Running  
S: Sun  
T: Swift  
U: Dirt  
V: Dust  
W: Wind  
X:Breeze  
Y: Milk  
Z: Yellow

 **I will just use E. Because, well, it wouldn't work for me- I wrote it!**

 **Prefix for my mate= Dusk! Yay!**

 **Favorite color?**

Blue- rain

Green- eyes

Red- storm

Yellow- streak

Purple- berry

Brown- mud

Black- night

RAINBOW- cloud

Silver/ Gray- sun

White- mist

Pink- dusk

No color/ other/ more than one- willow

 **Duskwillow! Yeah!**

 **Review! Review! Review!**

 **Briardust**


	3. Your kits' names and future kits' names

**Here are kits names! Sorry for the late update. Check out Feathers and Frost, a new forum run by Frosty Belles! It is needing more members.**

 **OK, so you get to pick how many kits you have But not like 20. We don't need more Fernclouds! (LOL JK I love Ferncloud its just like HOW MANY KITS CAN SHE POSSIBLY HAVE? Ok now I have to check….. One minute... )**

 **7! Not true! This Wiki is defective! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **Ok, i'm getting off topic. You can pick, but if you can't, pick a number between 1-9. Then see the key. Not as predictable as you may think!**

 **1- 8**

 **2- 9**

 **3- 4**

 **4- 7**

 **5- 1**

 **6- 3**

 **7- 5**

 **8- 6**

 **9- 2**

 **LOL there is no pattern!**

 **HA!**

 **Ok, so this is personality based. Pick one character trait for each kit, then see the key. I will have multiple for if kits are similar.**

 **Rude- Flame**

 **Sweet- Sweet, Eagle, Honey**

 **Shy- Deer, Minnow**

 **Kind- Soft, Fern, Morninglory**

 **Eager to kill/ ambitious - Bone, Fang, Claw**

 **Awesome, cool, chill- Hawk, Briar, Ash, White, Cloud, Storm**

 **Insecure- Bramble, Tawny, Moth**

 **Worried- Spotted, Ash, Blue**

 **Defensive- Blue, Snow, Thistle, Thorn, Sharp**

 **Other- Minnow, Reed, Willow, Golden, Dew**

 **I chose to have 5 kits, two apprentices and three kits. They are Sweetkit, Ashkit, Whitekit, Stormpaw, and Reedpaw. Now for the suffixes they will get.**

 **Pick a number 1-5.**

 **(Bear with me!)**

 **1- Tiger x Dove**

 **2- Tawny x Rowan**

 **3- Ash x Squirrel**

 **4- Lion x Cinder**

 **5- Jay x Stick**

 **1- Do you like Tiger x Dove?**

 **Yes: Crow**

 **No: Feather**

 **Maybe: Dusk**

 **2- Do you like Tawny x Rowan?**

 **Yes: Shade**

 **No: Shine**

 **Maybe: Dusk**

 **3- Do you like Ash x Squirrel?**

 **Yes: Flame**

 **No: Leaf**

 **Maybe: Dusk**

 **4- Do you like Lion x Cinder?**

 **Yes: Ash**

 **No: Shadow**

 **Maybe: Jay**

 **5- Do you like Jay x Stick?**

 **Yes: Pelt**

 **No: Flower**

 **Maybe: Frost**

 **As a crack shipping: Ice**

 **Now take the second number that comes to mind and do until all you kits have been named. If you have to go a few times around, that is OK. Bluefur and Snowfur both had -fur! You can pick genders!**

 **What did you get? Review below! I got that my second litter, currently kits, with be eventually named;**

 **Sweetdusk, She-kit**

 **Ashshade, She-kit (Love it!)**

 **Whiteice, Tom (Umm… Gonna go with 'Yes' instead, because I like the crack shipping.**

 **Whiteice/ Whitepelt (Much better.)**

 **And now my apprentices!**

 **Stormfeather, Tom (Storm x Feather came to mind, haha.)**

 **Reedash, Tom (Kinda cool…)**

 **Again, please review, and thanks for participating!**


	4. Parents' Names Story! Ish

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand we're back! Sorry for the no updates, I get writer's block. Submit ideas!**

 **So today we're doing you parents' names!**

Take the Second Letter of you Mom's maiden name…

A - Fern  
B- Briar  
C- Strong  
D- Heart  
E- Dawn  
F- Feather  
G- Storm  
H- Hare  
I- Stone  
J- Jay  
K- Clover  
L- Leopard  
M- Milk  
N- Nut  
O- Robin  
P- Sparrow  
Q- Finch  
R- Berry  
S- Starling

T- Moss  
U- Misty  
V- Adder  
W- Willow  
X- Oak  
Y- Lily  
Z- Blue

My mom is Leopard_!

Suffix: Second letter of your mom's middle name as a child (if multiple, pick your favorite- same with above).

A - Shine  
B- Shade  
C- Dusk  
D- Lily  
E- Oak  
F- Breeze  
G- Whisper  
H- Foot  
I- Fang  
J- Jay  
K- Neck  
L- Leopard  
M- Stream  
N- Wind  
O- Otter  
P- Wing  
Q- Bird  
R- Call  
S- Fall  
T- Roar  
U- Leaf  
V- Heart  
W- Fur  
X- Pelt  
Y- Claw  
Z- Pebble

Hey! My mom is Leopardwind! Cool!

For dad's prefix is complicated. Ex:

If my dad was named Mark, he would have 4 letters in his name. If I picked a number 1-4 (3), I would go with R. A bit faulty, but it works!

My dad's name is _o_ . I picked 2, and 2 here = o.

A- Ash  
B- Berry  
C- Blaze  
D- Lion  
E- Claw  
F- Fire  
G- Thistle  
H- Thorn  
I- Fang  
J- Sparrow  
K- Whisper  
L- Gray  
M- Crooked  
N-Black  
O-White  
P- Stream  
Q- Stone  
R- Running  
S- Red  
T- Tiger  
U- Owl  
V- Sharp  
W- Quail  
X- Snarl  
Y- Brown  
Z- Striped

My dad is White_ .

Now favorite colors! Your dad's…

Blue: Fur

Green: Patch

Yellow: Sun

Gray: Fog

Black: Fang

White: Cloud

RAINBOWWWWWWWWWWWW: Shade

Transparent: Sky

Metallic: Shine

Purple: Berry

Pink: Fire

Orange: Flame

Red: Fox

Indigo: Night

Brown: Heart

Other: Wing

WHOOOO WHITEPATCH FOREVAAAAAAAAAAAA

My Mother is Leopardwind. My father is Whitepatch.

Review and let me know what you got!

~Briardust | Thornberry

Story:

Once upon a time there was a Mary-Sue. Sparklingpaw had toms chasing after her every which way over her metallic, sparkling pelt and beautiful, sharp purple eyes mottled with black and spiked with green. Firestar, Jayfeather, Lionblaze- everybody.

What hard choice will she make?

MARYSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE


	5. Mentor Apprentice Part One!

**Heyo! Sorry I have not updated in FOREVER, but I am busy with Forums, reviews, and reading! Also, my Main Story has hit a writer's block. So.**

 **Today we will find out the name of your mentor/ apprentice! So let's go!**

 **For your mentor's name, we will do another I say a word you say a word first letter thing. Like if I said, CRAYONS! and you guys were all like EAT! You would use E.**

 **One, Two, Three, Rainbows.**

A- Apple

B- Berry

C- Cold

D- Dodging

E- Rain

F- Shine

G- Shade

H- Maple

I- Dew  
J- Morning  
K- Blue  
L- Leaf  
M- Moor  
N- Russet  
O- Flame  
P- Fire  
Q- Ember  
R- Storm  
S- Dusk  
T- Dawn  
U- Tiger  
V- Leopard  
W- Water  
X- Stream  
Y- Running  
Z- Fox

 **Eh no I made all the good ones on impossible letters!**

 **(* Author's Note: DO any of you like to say eemposseebleh!? Comment below.)**

 **I got Rain_, because when I thought of Crayons I literally did think of Eat, even though I don't eat crayons. I'm in grade school. I'm younger than you think physically, and older than you think mentally. SO HA**

 **For your mentor's suffix, choose the third letter of the word that you thought of.**

A- Blaze

B- Wing

C- Cold

D- Berry

E- Stream

F- Shine

G- Shade

H- Maple

I- Dew  
J- Storm  
K- Pool  
L- Leaf  
M- Moor  
N- Pelt  
O- Flame  
P- Fire  
Q- Ember  
R- Rain

S- Dusk  
T- Dawn  
U- Tiger  
V- Fang

W- Water  
X- Fox  
Y- Morning

Z- Fox

 **So it turns out my mentor's name is Raindawn! Yay?**

 **PICK A NUMBER ONE THROUGH THREEEEEEEEEEEE**

1- 3

2- 2

3- 1

 **This is the number or apprentices you have/had. I pick two! :3**

 **Now, pick the color of one or their eyes. Then do it for the rest. My first will be my apprentice, my second the warrior.**

 **Blue- Lion**

 **Silver- Silver**

 **Gray- Feather**

 **Orange- Stone**

 **Yellow- Russet**

 **I got Lionpaw! Yay!**

 **And I have Feather_! Now pick a number 1-4 if your apprentice(s) need warrior names.**

 **1- Fang**

 **2- Berry**

 **3- Flight**

 **4- Rain**

 **I got Featherflight! #I'msorryIplannedthat. #Butonlyalittle?**

 **Stay tuned for P2!**

 **Briar out.**


End file.
